heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy
rEALLY REALLY REALLY OLD OKAY PLEASE DONT READ EWWW ; coloring by Heliosanctus]] Happy is TheHappyDragon's dragonsona; please don't plagiarize! Appearance ]] Happy has different appearances for almost everything she does. Just click those tabbers and start moving around this section to find out :3 |-|Normal= Happy is quite skinny, and tall, and she also has a long neck. Her wings are a lot bigger then most dragons, and she can fly much faster than the normal dragon. Happy's legs are also long, but she can NOT run for her LIFE. Seriously. If her wings are immobilized, it is almost impossible for her to escape. Her claws are ragged and sharp, and she sometimes cuts herself or her friends on accident. Happy's long, black, curved horns can also be used as a weapon, because she keeps the tips of them very sharp. Usually, Happy is all white with one purple tip to her right talon. She keeps her large wings are amethyst-purple, with a galaxy pattern in the wing membrane. Her neck-ruff is also has a purple-galaxy pattern. Happy like to make the spines all the way down her body purple, too. Her neck-ruff is unnaturally large, and attracts much attention. Sometimes when she is bored in school, she flashes random colors across it for fun. Happy has to wear glasses when she is looking far away, so she is near-sighted. Her eyes are bright blue. |-|Lazy= When Happy is at home, she gets very droopy, doesn't sit up straight, and stays in bed for a very long time in the morning. At these times, her tail, wings, ruff, ears, and head fall down. Her scales turn to all white with only a purple ruff because she is tired. Personality Almost all the time, Happy is happy, (huehuehue), but she can get ticked off or offended quickly, and usually snaps back and gets in a bad mood if provoked. Happy does not necessarily like being unhappy, and she tries to calm herself down before she retorts back. In the mornings, there is almost no talking to Happy because she is tired and grumpy. When she is with her friends, though, she is bouncy and bright, and talks quite fast. Happy loves just hanging out with her friends and talking. Though Happy is usually optimistic and fun, some days she gets suuuper duper cranky (especially in the mornings), and it's almost impossible to talk to her when she is like this. and doesn't want to be talked to at all As Happy is skinny, it is odd that she eats so much, yet doesn't get ... well ... large. She loves pasta, and, most of all..... SUSHI. Happy LOVES sushi so much! She only does not like wasabi. Relationships (Just keep in mind that these are all WIPs) :٭ Awe: Happy thinks that Awe is AWEsome. (*wink wink*) Whenever Awe shows her a new piece of AWEsome art, (I CAN'T STOP IT SRY LOLOLOL) Happy normally bangs her head on the nearest hard surface, and tells herself to work harder on making her art better (or more AWEsome! *colapses on the ground cackling*). Happy doesn't think she is very AWEsome compared to Awe. SELF STOP IT :٭ April: :٭ Azalea: Happy absolutely loves Azalea's art, too. She think she will never be that good. Happy thinks Azalea had a wonderful personality, and loves hanging out with her. :٭ Creeps: Ahhhhh, Creeps. Hey are best fwends. Happy and Creeps are very much alike. They both love Harry Potter, both have magical death sticks that they call wands, and are both almost always cheerful. :٭ Celosia: Happy loves Celosia very much, and has a romantic relationship with her. WIP :٭ Celosia/Foxy: Happy is torn between the two, and can't decide who she loves more. She feels like she is betraying them both, and hates it. But she just can't get over her love ..... :٭ Foxy: Happy has a romantic relationship with Foxey, too. WIP :٭ Everwinter: :٭ NightStrike: :٭ Spiral: Spiral is Happy's senpai, and Happy always looks up to her. She loves Spiral's art, and her coding skills, and everything else about her. She loves Spiral's spirals (LOL), and sometimes turns her scales to match her teacher's. :٭ Sunsetwatcher: Sunset is one of Happy's best friends. :٭ Ungie: :٭ Wings: WIP History Happy had quite a good early life, compared to other dragons. Her parents were not too harsh on her, unlike others. WIP Trivia guess what? ANOTHER WIP Gallery Happy_8D.jpg|by the wonderful GRW!!!!!! HAPPEH_.jpg|eeee thanks so much NightStrike! RainWingdragon.jpeg|by Kittyluvver __NOEDITSECTION__